eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-season 2008
In the standard knockout format, West Coast were defeated by Fremantle first-up before winning all of their scratch matches. Rules As usual goals kicked from outside 50 were worth nine points. Shots that hit the post were worth three points. Round 1 Sun, 17 February 2008 (6:10 PM WST) Fremantle v West Coast Subiaco Oval Attendance: 32,502 Supergoals: '''Wirrpanda '''Goals: '''LeCras, Seaby 2, Hansen, C.Jones, Wirrpanda '''Best: '''Seaby, B.Jones, S.Selwood, McNamara, Wirrpanda '''Injuries: '''Priddis (calf) Fremantle leapt out to an early lead and won comfortably over the undermanned Eagles. Named squad: LeCras, Nicoski, Fletcher, Priddis, McNamara, Seaby, C.Jones, Kennedy, Ebert, Lynch, Graham, Glass, Rosa, Hurn, McKinley, S.Selwood, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, Thomson, Armstrong, A.Selwood, B.Jones, Staker, Wilkes, Wirrpanda, McGinnity Fremantle: J.Carr, Schammer, Hasleby, Solomon, Peake, McManus, M.Carr, Palmer, Headland, Grover, Crowley, Mundy, Mar.Johnson, McPharlin, Hinkley, Tarrant, Campbell, Dodd, Gilmore, Murphy, Pavlich, Drum, Sandilands, Farmer, Ibbotson, Mic.Johnson, Duffield, Hayden NAB Challenge week 1 '''West Coast v Collingwood Sat, 23 Feb 2008 Collingwood Park Attendance: 7,500 (approx) Goals: '''Wirrpanda 3, Graham, McKinley, Staker 2, Armstrong, Fletcher, C.Jones, Schofield, Seaby '''Best: '''Fletcher, Braun, B.Jones, Embley, Cox, Wirrpanda '''Injuries: '''Brown (knee), Hansen (hamstring tightness) West Coast had an easy win over Collingwood in Albany, but the victory was marred by a serious knee injury suffered by young key-position player Mitch Brown. Named squad: Brown, LeCras, Fletcher, Waters, Braun, McNamara, Seaby, C.Jones, Ebert, Cox, Graham, Rosa, Hurn, McKinley, S.Selwood, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, Embley, Armstrong, B.Jones, Staker, Wilkes, Wirrpanda Collingwood: Lonie, Maxwell, Medhurst, Anthony, O'Bree, Cox, Egan, Brown, Clarke, Wood, Reid, Wellingham, R.Shaw, Rocca, Lockyer, Fraser, Johnson, McCarthy, Stanley, Cook, Dawes, Dick, Toovey, Swan, Iles, Bryan, Dyas, Macaffer NAB Challenge week 2 '''West Coast v Carlton Fri, 29 February 2008 Traeger Park Attendance: 6,000 (approx) Goals: '''Armstrong, Lynch, McKinley, Seaby 2, Arrowsmith, Hurn, Kennedy, Notte, Priddis, Schofield '''Best: '''Seaby, Priddis, Armstrong, Lynch, Schofield '''Injuries: '''Nil West Coast made short work of an inexperienced Blues side in Alice Springs. Named squad: LeCras, Stenglein, Nicoski, Waters, Braun, Priddis, McNamara, Seaby, C.Jones, Kennedy, Cox, Graham, Glass, Hurn, McKinley, S.Selwood, Spangher, Schofield, Embley, Thomson, Notte, Armstrong, A.Selwood, Wilkes, Arrowsmith, Stevenson, McGinnity Carlton: Walker, Russell, Murphy, Gibbs, Saddington, Hadley, Blackwell, Browne, Grigg, S.O'hAilpin, Bower, Betts, Austin, Hartlett, Anderson, Cloke, Bannister, Thornton, Wiggins, A.O'hAilpin, Pfeiffer, Edwards, Jackson, Jacobs, Hill, Shields, Joseph, Ellard NAB Challenge week 3 '''West Coast v Essendon Fri, 7 March 2008 Subiaco Oval Attendance: 9,312 '''Goals: '''Hansen 5, Embley, Hunter, Lynch 2, Cox, Kennedy, LeCras, Wirrpanda '''Best: '''Hansen, Embley, Kennedy, Lynch, B.Jones, Cox, Graham '''Injuries: '''Nil Essendon led by 26 points during the third term but West Coast fought back to record their third win of the pre-season, with Ashley Hansen kicking five goals. Named squad: LeCras, Stenglein, Nicoski, Fletcher, Waters, Braun, Priddis, McNamara, Seaby, C.Jones, Kennedy, Cox, Lynch, Graham, Glass, Rosa, McKinley, Hansen, Spangher, Schofield, Embley, Armstrong, A.Selwood, B.Jones, Hunter, Staker, Wirrpanda Essendon: Watson, Stanton, Monfries, Jetta, Ramanauskas, McVeigh, Peverill, Johnson, Dempsey, Pears, Nash, Lloyd, Hille, Slattery, Johns, Lucas, Laycock, Davey, Ryder, Fletcher, Lonergan, Lovett-Murray, Houli, Bellchambers Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2008_NAB_Cup Category:Pre-season summaries